ONE DIRECTION ONE DIRECTION ONE DIRECTION!
by LexiJones9
Summary: well basically a story with harry styles zayn malik liam payne louis tomlinson and niall horan but mainly liam and zayn,  the others feature  and the new girl at their school, sadie  imagine dakota fanning the boys are NOT famous please R R! :D
1. begining! :D

'wake up honey, dont want to be late for your first day' my mum said in a voice so sweet that it was sickening. great. i suppose i should introduce myself :) so hiya! im sadie :) im 17 years old :) im not sure how to describe myself so ive asked my best friend aleesha to do it for me, and shes swore to be honest! *sades is gorgeous, blone hair medium length to long, the most captivating and sparkling blue eyes ever! gorgeous figure, i could go on, but your probably getting bored so i wont* so yeah thats me! :) i have two older brothers, luke who is 21 and josh who is 18 and a younger sister Kimberly who is 5. i loved my life, my friends, my school, but then my step-dad who is practically my real dad got a new job and decided along with my mum to move house and send me to a new posh fancy private school :( woo! yay! :/ i know theyre only doing it because they love me and want whats best for me, but honestly, i miss my old life, id finally got the freedom i wanted, the most gorgeous boy in my whole school as my boyfriend, aleesha as the bestest friend in the whole world and now it was all gone.

i finally dragged myself out of bed and to the car were josh was waiting, 'hurry up you div' he shouted to me! we acted like we hated eachother, but we loved eachother really. dad (yeah i no he's not, but we call him that anyway, he got with my mum when i was 1 and then they had kim so he pretty much raised me) drove us to the school and walked us in, the receptionist seemed really nice and had got a boy from josh's class to show him around and a girl from mine to show me, she seemed really nice, her name was mya :) she introduced me to her group of friends at break, they all seemed ok, not as friendly as mya though, she acted as if she liked my company whereas the others just tollerated me. i couldnt help but notice a group of boys standing not far from us, there were 5 of them, insanley gorgeous was an understatement. i must have been gawking coz mya dragged me over whispering close your mouth, i immediately blushed and looked to the ground, 'hey guys this is sadie shes new' they all introduced themselves giving mya puzzling looks, 'we were standing here before and shes lost her locker key, you havnt seen it have you?' now it was my turn to dish out the looks and she returned it with one which could only have meant ill explain later 'no sorry, we'll let you know if we do though' they replied and with that we left 'wanna tell me what all that was about?' i asked mya, 'ive never spoke to them in my life, i needed an excuse so used you' she giggled and i laughed along with her.

id been coming to the school for about 3 days now and me and mya had split off from the other group and went round by ourselves, the school wasnt as bad as i thought it would be, i kinda liked it! the only thing that was upsetting me was that i wasnt hearing from leesh or ben (my boyfriend) as much anymore, but i had to brush it off because id promised kimberly that id take her sight seeing around our new area, id never seen a 5 year old so happy and excited to go out. i had to pick her up from school then take her round before even going home, and thats when things got awkward :S

hey guyysssssss! lex here :D just wanted to say thanks for reading, i know its not much but im just setting the scene so it will get better soon! promise! :D anyway please review just so i know that people are reading haha and ill update as soon as possible, alsooooo if your wondering what the characters look like, ive based them on real people so sadie looks like dakota fanning, kimberly looks like dakotas little sister elle fanning when she was younger josh looks like percy from percy jackson luke is luke from deamons and mya is alexa nikolas from when she was in zoey 101! hope you enjoy reading this :) please review!


	2. awkward moments

you see kimberly is terrified of dogs, i mean turns blue terrified. nobody knows why, she just is, so it didnt help when one came running at us. it was only being playful and it was tiny but kim started crying, trying to climb up me and screaming hysterically, and lucky me had the job of trying to get the dog away, balance kim on my side and calm her down at the same time :/ it didnt help that when i turned her around away from the dog i saw liam louis harry niall and zayn staring at me. i quickly turned around praying that they didnt see me but that only made the dog think i was playing with it and jumped at me even more and kimberly to scream even more, i didnt think it was possible. i saw the boys walking over to me from the corner of my eye and it all hit me, moving, missing ben, aleesha, my life, my old house and now this! it was too much stress! i broke down and accompanied kimberly in letting out my tears. i really really REALLY missed my old life. next thing i knew niall was carrying the dog away with zayn and harry and louis took kim from me trying to calm her down. i took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. 'sadie isnt it?' liam asked 'yeah' i replied through sniffles. 'whats up?'he asked offering me his hand to help me up as i had somehow managed to end up on the floor. i toook his hand and he pulled me up 'nothing, its just been a long day' he opened his mouth as if to say something but was interupted by hysterical laughter, i looked to see kim dive on me as louis and harry ran after her pulling weird faces. i smiled to myself and picked her up. 'whats your name?' she asked liam, she loved making new friends no matter what age 'my names liam, whats yours?' she giggled slightly, 'my name is kimberly louise jones, but one day its gonna be mrs princess kimberly louise spiderman' i smiled again, spiderman was her new 'crush'. 'wow' liam replied 'gonna be a princess AND marry spiderman? somebodys lucky!' kimberly took him in the wrong way though, 'no you cant have spiderman he's mine! you can marry my sadie instead, she takes you on the best adventures!' liam just laughed while i blushed a deep shade of scarlett. 'well we be going' i told sadie 'luke will want us home soon before mum and dad' i told kim. 'no!' she replied 'i wanna stay and play with liam!' we both laughed, 'well maybe another day, liams busy with his friends and you know what josh and luke are like when their in a mood, we need to be home on time. 'ok' she said reluctantly 'bye!' she called to the rest of the boys as they waved 'see you tomorrow sadie' liam said. i dont know what it was, but something about the way he said my name gave me butterflies. snap out of it sadie! remember ben? your boyfriend? we got in the house and i went striaght upstairs to log onto facebook, i couldnt believe what i saw!

**hey guyysssssss! lex here :D just wanted to say thanks for reading, hope you enjoy reading this :) i know its only short, but what ive decided to do is maybe do it like a diary, not write it like one but update everyday about one day, to slow it down abit, coz i kinda worte the last one a bit fast! hope you enjoyed it! i know its short but there will be more soon! please let me know what you think! good bad? i dont mind hate either, just let me know your reading it! so please please review! thankyou! :D**


	3. i cant believe she did that!

58 new friend requests and 37 inboxes, that was alot, but considering id just moved school, not suprising. it was hard to see if they were the exact numbers though because what really shocked me was the new relationship status taking up my time line 'ben dudley is now in a relationship with Aleesha davids' how could they? and what made it worse was somebody commented whats sadie gonna do when she sees this and aleesha my so-called 'best friend' commented saying oh well lifes a bitch. i couldnt take it anymore, i ran out the house slamming the door with the tears streaming down my face. i didnt know where i was going, i just kept running and running untill i found a small alley way, i stopped to catch my breath and slid down the wall. this was deffinatly the worst day of my life.

my phone rung and i looked at the id 'leeshaaa:*33BFFEAENMW' (meaning best friends for ever and ever no matter what) just looking at it made me sick. i answered it with an icy cold what? 'heyy babeeeeeeee' her voice sung down the phone, i had to look up to drain back the tears welling up, i noticed the 5 boys standing at the bottom of the alley staring at me. great. they probably think im some emotionally disturbed freak :'( i stood up and started to walk and liam followed me a few steps behind 'babe you there?' aleeshas voice sung down the phone. ' what do you want?' i replied harshly, i saw liams eyes widen a little. i carried on walking 'babeee whats up?were meant to be besties?' i couldnt believe it... i was raging mad! usually becuase liam was there i wouldnt have said anything but i was blazing at what she said 'whats up? ill tell you whats up, ive been in this place for ages now, i litterally have one friend, my mum and dad are constantly busy and luke and josh hardly aknowledge me so im stuck constantly looking after kimberly, you- 'my supposed best friend' wont return my calls or texts and neither will ben and when i log onto facebook, you and my boyfriend have decided to go into a relationship and not bothered to tell me about it! and when somebody said about me alls you said was oh well lifes a bitch? how could you?' 'babe...' she started to say.. 'dont call me babe, forget it! i hate you! and tell ben i hate him to! i hate you i hate him and i hate this place!' with that i hung up and burst out crying again liam waited with me untill i had calmed down abit, 'you know, you have atleast 6 friends...' i smiled a small smile at him and walked off.

**HEYY GUYSSSS! thanks for reading! im kinda stuck so does anybody have any requests? also whos your fave out of 1D? comment a character name and one of the boys (barr liam) and ill make you one of my characters! :D **


	4. mya to the rescue!

i knew liam was being nice and all, so why did i walk off? well maybe it was because id only knew him for 3 days, id literary just came out of a relationship that second... and i think im falling for him. adding that to the mix wasnt good.

'hey' he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him. 'im being serious, you seem like a really cool girl- mya's not your only friend and if it makes you feel any better i was at a party last night and you were brought up and everyone was saying how nice you were'

i could feel myself blush as i looked down. 'you all probably think im some phsyco! ive been an emotional wreck nearly everytime youve seen me'

'nahh i dont think that, but we can start again if you want?'

i gave him a puzzling look

'hi im liam'

i giggled a little as the other boys came over to join us 'sadie'

we all spoke for abit and they seemed like really cool guys but then i got a call off josh saying my parents would be home soon so i had to get back quick, i said bye to the boys and ran off, not before exchanging numbers though :D

it was a friday so the first thing i done when i got home was phone mya and asked her to stay. i was in desperate need of a girly night and some crucial adivse! thinking back mya has been a better friend in the few days ive known her than aleesha has been all my life. she arrived at about 7 so i brought her in, introduced her to my family and dragged her upstairs.

'your brothers are hot!' was the first thing she said to me, 'ewww' was all i could reply before pouring out my heart to her and telling her about ben and aleesha to liam and the boys, and our encounter in the park and alley. i was expecting her to laugh at me, thats what aleesha always done, but she was really nice and gave me some great advice. wow. aleesha wasnt any kind of friend at all!

my friday night turned out better than it started. i had an amazing night with mya and she was taking me out around the town the next day for a theroputic shopping trip! i couldnt wait! i hadnt been shopping in a long time and decided i needed a whole new wardrobe change, my hair needed cutting, a manicure was in order, facials and a nando's to top it all off. it was going to be the perfect saturday!

**HEYY GUYSSSS! sorry its only a filler, but im gonna write the shopping trip chapter right this second and post it tonight! once again thanks for reading! and does anybody have any requests? also whos your fave out of 1D? comment a character name and one of the boys (barr liam) and ill make you one of my characters! :D **


	5. fancy meeting you here

the next morining we woke up at about 10 and got ready. it wasnt sunny, but it wasnt cold, so i decided on wearing a beige knitted dress with cream knee high socks but crinkled so they came to the middle of my shins, and brown bailey ugg boots, my hair was waveyas i slept in rollers but they kinda fell out, and i applied a light amount of makeup. i looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my reflection. Mya wore a navy play suit with gold buttons, black tights and ugg boots, she straightened her hair and applied a small amount of makeup. i have to admit, we both looked quite good! we grabbed some breakfast and said bye to my mum and left to get the bus. we got to the shopping centre and it was huge! i looked to mya with a sheepish grin, were to first?

we went to river island first and had quite a big spending spree, and then to starbucks. we were sitting for a while and laughing when i got a text from liam. my heart fluttered and i grinned to myself. mya must have noticed

'liam texted you?' she said joking 'yeah actually' i said with a grin 'syaing what?' she said with a huge grin and nearly spitting her hot chocolate everywhere

_'i see you'_

'hmm bit stalkerish dont you think?' she laughed as i looked around for him, nope no sign of him i went to reply but i got another text

'_look by the fountain :) btw you look really nice today xx_

__i looked up to see liam and zayn walking over to us waving, i gave a small smile and waved back. they sat with us for a bit and then the rest of the boys came to join us. Mya spent the whole time shamelessly flirting with zayn and he flirted back, i was happy for her and smiled everytime she caught my eye. my phone viabrated again and i looked at the id 'MyBoy3' my heart sank. i opened the text to see what it said

_babe i made a mistake, but the thing is i love you! leesh means nothing to me! i cant stand not speaking to you and i miss you so much, you dont hate me, you know you dont! your just mad, and i get it! i would be too! but you cant stay mad forever!please take me back? i love you3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

reading it made my eyes well up. how could he! just as my life started looking up again. but i wasnt going to let him ruin my day!

you ok? liam asked

'yeah, just we need to go, hair appointments' i said pulling at my hair

'god i forgot about them, were gonna be so late' mya exclaimed jumping up!

we quickly said bye to the boys and ran to the hairdressers. there was a que when we got there so i used the time to explain the text to mya. what was i gonna do?

**HEYY GUYSSSS! sorry its only a filler! once again thanks for reading! and does anybody have any requests? also whos your fave out of 1D? comment a character name and one of the boys (barr liam) and ill make you one of my characters! :D **


	6. revealed secrets

it had been 5 weeks since id moved here now and so much had changed. me and mya were best friends. practically sisters. we would talk with the boys alot in school but never go out with them. my mum and dad had decided to work on their relationship so every friday mya would come to mine to help me look after kim while they were out. she spent the whole time talking about how much she loved zayn and how much liam 'liked' me, and as much as i would have LOVED it to be true, i know it wasnt. i was officially over ben and even had a new number so that along with blocking him on facebook meant he could no longer get in touch with me. the school was having a disco that night so mya was in my house getting ready.

'do you think zayns gonna be there?' mya asked me excitedly

'probably. hope liam is!'

'what?'

omg i coulnt believe i just said that out loud! she didnt know i liked him! 'what?' i replied trying to cover it up

'OMG YOU LIKE LIAM! ARHHHHHHHH' she practically screamed

'shhhhh!' was all i could say laughing

we were finally ready, i was wearing a black long sleve bodycon dress with black stilettos my hair was curly and pulled over my right shoulder i had my tiffany necklace and braclet that i got as a joint present of my 10 aunties for my 16th birthday. i had a bit of make up on, bronzer, blusher, a peachy coloured lipgloss and a black and silver blend smoky eye. mya was wearing a black bodycon dress aswell except it was strapless and had sparkles on it, and she wore silver wedges, she had he hair straight and it fell perfectly down her back and her makeup was the same as mine, except for a brown smokey eye. i dont want to sound like i love myself or anything, but we both looked really good! we still had an hour to kill you we spent it joking around and taking pictures, kimberly joined in to and we ended up doing her hair and makeup while she posed in a snowhite dress, she looked adorable and mya got the perfect picture of us together, she was standing on a chair with the biggest grin on her face while she had her arm around my neck, and me hugging her around her waist and looking at her smiling, cheesy i know, but we wernt posing like that, it was a natural picture. i put it as my bbm profile picture and a few seconds later liam popped up to me...

'tell kim she looks lovely, i want her as my disco date ;) xx'

i couldnt help but laugh 'not sure you want me to do that, she'll take you serious ;) xx

'lol see you soon :) xx'

i smiled to myself as me and mya clambered into the back of lukes new car, he made small talk with us on the way there but i wasnt really paying attention, i was kinda nervous to see liam. we finally pulled up outside the venue and i got the whole 'dont get drunk, behave yourself' speech. i was staying at mya's that night so its not like they would ever find out if i did but anyway, we were just about to walk through the door when we heard 'my's' i turned around to see zayn and the boys speed walking to catch up with us. zayn walked straight over to mya and grabbed her hand. we all gave them puzzling looks and they suddenly realised what they were doing.

'something you wanna tell us?' harry asked clearly amused

'well, erm me.. and' mya stuttered 'me and zayn'

'are an item' zayn finished off her sentence.

we were all shocked we were expecting it to happen no doubt about it, but not so soon! i just grinned at mya :D but i couldnt believe she didnt tell me!

LIAMS POV

dont get me wrong, i was happy for zayn, but annoyed at myself aswell. i like sadie. alot. but we havnt known eachother that long and just speak in school so i dont want to do anything that will just ruin things and make things awkward. but zayn was in the same situation and he managed to do it! sadie looked gorgeous as usual tonight. i wanted to say something but couldnt think of anything that wouldnt make me sound like a creep. why do i act like such a doofus around her? i had to just go for it, tonight was the night i was going to ask sadie out!

**HEYY GUYSSSS! once again thanks for reading! and does anybody have any requests? also whos your fave out of 1D? comment a character name and one of the boys (barr liam and zayn) and ill make you one of my characters! :D **


	7. valentines day part 1

**(the next day sadies pov)**

i woke up with a banging head ache in a room that was defiantly not mine or mya's, confused i sat up and looked around, i let out a small laugh when i saw the boys and mya all passed out on top of eachother. i looked at my phone, 9:00 am. i started looking at the 357 new pictures my phone had gained. flash backs came flooding back to me from the disco. i spent literary the whole night either sitting, talking or dancing with liam. i grinned to myself thinking about it.

'somebodys happy... got a valentines text?' i looked up to see harry grinning at me cheekily

'omg its valentines day! i completely forgot!' i face palmed myself

'forgot to get somebody a card?'

'sorta...' it was only for kim and i had to forge spidermans signature but i didnt feel the need to explain all that.

**LIAMS POV**

before you say anything, i didnt ask sadie out last night, i was going to, but its valentines day, i thought it would be more romantic to do it today plus she would know i was being serious and it wasnt just the alcohol talking.

i opened my eyes to see she smiling at her phone. i was about to say something but harry beat me to it and he got out of her she needed to get somebody a card for valentines day. my heart sank. i really thought i had a chance with her, i guess not.

**SADIES POV**

i made the decision to get up and out quickly, get the card get it to kim and meet up with everyone again. liam said he was going home because he felt sick so i decided to walk home with him as he only lived around the corner.

'got anything nice planned for over the half term then?' i asked him

'nope maybe a few days out with the lads, ill probably see you there as well with zayn and mya and all...' he trailed off 'you doing anything?'

'nope no plans, probably same as you, with a few girly days with mya and babysitting kimberly at night, you meeting up with us all later?'

'not sure, probably not, see how i feel. how come your going? harry said you have valentines day plans? or meant to'

'what, no?...' i was confused now

'yeah he said you seemed upset because you didnt have a card or something?'

i couldnt help the little giggle that escaped 'no thats for kimberly off 'spiderman' i kinda promised her one and forgot all about it'

**LIAMS POV**

i couldnt help but smile at her, maybe i did have a chance after all.

'thats nice of you' i told her'

'thanks' she smiled a little at the ground.

now was my opportunity, i had to ask her, i mean the worst she could do was say no, and then we would both forget about it and move on, but how to do it?

'so' i started 'i was thinking if maybe before we meet up with everyone else do you wanna do something first... like just us two?' i couldnt believe how nervous i was! pull yourself together liam!

'i thought you felt sick?' she replied with a smirk on her face

'well i suddenly feel alot better' i replied

**SADIES POV**

OH MY GOSH! OH MY ACTUAL GOSH! he asked me out! i had to play it cool though

'thought you felt sick?' i replied with a bit of humor

'well i suddenly feel alot better' he replied giving me a look that made my heart melt. i was seriously falling for this boy hard!

'well in that case, its a date' i replied cheekily

**LIAMS POV**

i was so happy she said yeah! AND that she got the hint it was a date instead of a friend thing! now alls i had to do was figure out where to take her. we decided to go straight away so i went with her to drop of the card for kim and played with her while sadie got ready. she soon came down and she look gorgeous. her hair was pin straight and she was wearing a white floaty belly top with 'LOVE' spelt out in pearls, and light denim jeans, with a pink american apparel and pink converse.

'so, where you taking me?' she asked

'well it depends on when you want to meet up with everyone else? if its soon theres not really alot of places we can go' i replied as we turned the corner leading out of her road.

'well i dont mind meeting up with them tomorrow instead if you dont, i mean, ill probably be the only girl there'

'i dont mind waiting till tomorrow to see them' i was thrilled she actually did want to spend time with me it gave me more confidence. i grabbed hold of her hand as we discussed what to do for the day.

**HEYY GUYSSSS! once again thanks for reading! and does anybody have any requests? also whos your fave out of 1D? comment a character name and one of the boys (barr liam and zayn) and ill make you one of my characters! :D also please review! they really mean alot to me! constructive criticism is welcome! **


	8. valentines day part 2

SADIES POV

the day turned out great! we went to the pictures to watch the vow, it was amazing, but i think liam was a bit bored by it all though, he smiled saying he enjoyed it but the look of boredom on his face was hilarious. about half way through i felt sorry for him and made the decision to leave. we decided to go back to his house for a bit and got a pizza from pizza hut on the way back. and he held my hand again! :D everytime we touched i felt sparks of electricity and it was amazing.

'i had fun today' liam told me

'yeah me too'

'we should do this again, i mean if you want, coz if you dont i dont mind its just' i smiled at his nervousness

'yeah id love too! todays been amazing:)' i cut him off. he smiled and put his arm around me as i snuggled down into his chest.

after about an hour i looked at my watch to see it was about 10 oclock.

'wow, todays went really quickly, i guess i should get going' i was slightly dissapointed

'are you sure? give me a minute then and ill walk you home'

'no its fine ill get my brother to come pick me up, just its best he doesnt see you yet, his girlfriend broke up with him today of all days so he has it in for romance at the moment' i laughed

'ok then but what are you gonna tell him?'

'you have a sister dont you? ill say i came to visit her with mya or something'

'good plan' he winked at me

after about 15 minutes i heard a beep.

'well that will be luke, thanks for today, i had a really good time'

we stood up at the same time and gave eachother a really awkward hug. i felt myself going red at the awkwardness. 'ill see you soon then' i said as i went to walk out the livingroom door but just as i put my hand on the handle, he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back into him and kissed me :D he pulled away and looked at me for a few seconds

'sorry' he started 'i didnt think'

i just smiled at him and kissed him again

'see you soon' i shouted as i walked through the door with a huge grin on my face. i REALLY needed to phone mya!

LIAMS POV

i dont know what came over me, just that i really really wanted to kiss her. i didnt know how she would react though but she didnt seem to mind as she kissed me again. wow. she said bye but i was kinda stunned from what happened and blanked her, but i needed to know where stood, were we just friends, or were we gonna be a couple? i decided to text her '_hey i had a really good time today :) i think we should meet up tomorrow though, we need to talk xx_' i read it over, no. it sounded like i regretted it so i deleted it and re-wrote it _'hey sades had an amazing time today, especially the last part ;) haha can we meet up maybe tomorrow? theres something i wanna say and its something that has to be done in person xx' _after about 10 minutes i got a reply '_heyyyy! me too even if it was unexpected :P haha and sure, but im babysitting tomorrow so do you wanna come to mine? it will just be me and kim and if its private we can lock her in the garden ;) haha but just for a bit of warning, should i be worried? :P xx' _should she be worried? what if she doesnt like me? but she kissed me back! _'thats fine, ill text you tomorrow to sort out times, but nooo poor kim! lock her in the basement instead ;) and i dont think so, its nothing bad, well i dont think it is :P xx' 'good haha well see you tomorrow then :) xx'_

__suddenly, i was really really nervous.

**heyy guys, thanks for reading! i was checking my stats before and me readers have really gone up this week so woo! thanks so much :) ive decided not to beg for reviews anymore, so yeah :P thanks for reading :) also im in the middle of another 1D story aswell so dont forget to check it out! :D**


	9. authors note

**heyy guys! sorry to disappoint if you thought that this was another chapter, but i have updated today! anyway i found out today that i have a load of reviews that having been coming though on my email so i didnt know, so im sorry if you thought i was ignoring you! i wasnt! i had a review from a 'SabMan' but you dont seem to have an account, so thanks for the idea ill try and incorporate it in! also to amy and chloe, your going to get featured soon probably in the next chapter :) so yeah thanks for reading, please carry on, and spread the news of my story it means alot! once again sorry to disappoint anybody who thought that this was another chapter :( xxxxx**


	10. new classes

so my day of baby sitting was great, liam came over and asked me if i would would be his girlfriend and ofcourse i said yes! :D the next day in school i was sitting with mya in registration and we were told classes were being moved and becoming significantly smaller. we all went to the assembly hall to find out our new classes, i was sooooo nervous! i was praying i would be in mya's class still, and that liam would be in mine aswell since he wasnt already. the first register got called

MYA EDWARDS  
>LIAM PAYNE<br>NIALL HORAN  
>ZAYN MALIK<br>HARLEY JONES  
>CHLOE DAVIES<br>MORGAN DAWNS  
>LIZZIE GILES<br>BIANCA NEWALL  
>LOUIS TOMLINSON<br>HARRY STYLES  
>NAKS MOORE<br>AMY HART

ok, all my friends were in that class! i NEEDED to be aswell!

AND SADIE JEPSEN

i let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned at mya. just as someone hugged me from behind, i turned to face liam grinning at me :) we soon got told to make our way to our class and get to know eachother. the other girls seemed really nice, but morgan seemed abit of a bitch...

louis pov

i had been seeing this girl around school and she always caught my eye, she was hot! anyway today she was moved to my class! :D i was soooo happy! i found out her name was amy :) we spoke for abit and she seemed really nice! :) well more than nice, amazing! but she seemed like she was just tolerating me, so i made it my mission to get her to like me!

**HEYY! sorry this is kinda short and kinda boring, ive got alot on at the moment, bad excuse i know, but anyway it will be getting better soon! promise! :D thanks for reading! :)**


	11. The new characters and news

amys pov:

louis was really nice and soooo funny! and yes i admit, i kinda have a slight crush on him, but morgan is like my best friend and she told me she liked him first and well, you know the saying 'chicks before d*cks' i just hope she stops liking him, and soon!

louis pov:

amy was so pretty it was unnreal! she kept speaking to and i would try to listen, but she would always look at me with them gorgeous eyes and id get lost in them :( everytime she would speak to me aswell, her friend morgan would come over, so weve never really had any time alone :/ but i wanted to though! and what i want, i tend to get ;) *evil laugh* :P

myas pov:

i was SO EXCITED! zayn was taking me out on a secrect date and i had no clue where it was, or why, he was being so secretive. i love spending time with zayn, he's always so nice and kind and caring and gorgeous and sweet and funny and everything, i was falling for him, and falling for him hard, but i KNEW that he would always be there to catch me so it was ok :) i heard a knock on my front door... zayn :D

zayns pov:

i decided to take mya out somewhere, but it had to be somewhere good, somewhere memorable, i talked it over and over with the lads and they said take her to the cubby! the cubby was a tree house our dads had built for us all in the woods that know body knew about, we were about 8 and decided to call it cubby! nobody knew about it as it was so far in the woods and so hidden, and it had a strict no girls rule, but that hadnt been followed for a LONG time! i know it sounds all soppy and that but it was a really special place for me, its the last thing my dad done for me before he was in an accident and left with his arm paralyzed. i know that sounds all ooo the last thing he done, he does do things for me, but that was the last major thing so it meant alot!

sadies pov:

i had been out with liam and had a great day! he is so amazing! i got home and shut my door to see kim josh and luke staring at me

'finally' luke said 'mum has some news and wouldnt tell us till you were here'

we raced into the living room, it must be big as my mum usually didnt wait for a big group to tell news

'well kids...' she started '...IM PREGNANT!'

**HEYY! sorry this is kinda short, ive got alot on at the moment, bad excuse i know, but anyway it will be getting better soon! promise! :D thanks for reading! :)**


	12. is it a date?

amys pov:

it had been 3 months since morgan had dropped the news she was moving, and 3 weeks since she left. dont get me wrong she was my friend and i miss her, but i like louis. no. i LOVE louis but so did she and she wouldnt let me have any time with him. she was starting to be very bitchy aswell, always making snide comments and things, we were drifting apart and i was becoming quite close with sadie and mya. my phone viabrated next to me and my face broke into a huge grin when i saw who i had a bbm from, louis! :D

_'hey aims! you doing anything later? theres something i wanna show you ;) xx'_

__i read and re-read it over and over again... he was technically asking me out on a date! no amy he's not! or he would of said it was a date otherwise, but he put 2 kisses!

_'? xx'_

__woops, i forgot you could see if somebody read your bbm :S but 2 kisses again! :D

_'heyy lou, sorry was just checking with my mum, but yeah im free, but that winky face kinda scares me... where are we going? :P xx'_

_'thats because it should scare you! *evil laugh* :D and that amy is a suprise, be ready in half an hour, ill come round and get you! :) see you soon! xx'_

_'ok now im seriously reconsidering my answer ;) haa :) see you soon! xx'_

__what was i going to wear? i couldnt ask coz this is a friend thing, you dont get dressed up for a friends thing! after a while i decided on black leggings, a black long sleeved top and a fur body warmer along with black doc martens with little flowers, it was dressy yet casual, i left my hair down straight and put a light amount of make-up on, i looked in the mirror satisfied with my appearence and went downstairs to wait for louis.

louis pov:

i got to amys house and knocked, after about a few seconds it opened and amy appeared, she looked gorgeous! i just stood there smiling and staring at her for a moment untill she gave me a weird look and i realised what i was doing, 'sorry' i said 'shall we go?' she smiled at me and we walked off

**HEYY! sorry this is kinda short, ive got on at the moment so its only a filler, bad excuse i know, but anyway it will be getting better soon! promise! :D thanks for reading! :)**


	13. apologies

**sorry to disappoint anyone who thought this was another chapter, but my laptop wont let me upload the next one :'( im trying my hardest though! **

**so i thought id just let you know i havnt forgotten, but also, looking back on my story, ive realized i always ask for reviews, but ive never said thankyou for them, so i would just like to take this time to say thanks for the fabulous reviews! they are so good and really motivate me to carry on writing! **

**as you may have noticed as well, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, im running out of ideas :'( so is there anything you would like to see me include? ill try and use everyones idea, just let me know them on the reviews or send me a pm! i know alot of people have theirs wrote out already, but i dont... i just write whatever comes into my head... so yeah... haha **

**also... is there anything you want to know about me? just ask and ill answer everything! :D **

**once again thanks for all the amazing reviews and a shout out to amy! the newest character and the bestest reviewer :P dont forget to carry on reading, and maybe drop me a review? :) also, if you want to give me a pm but dont have an account, follow me on twitter, best1dfanficsx i dont follow everyone automatically but if you ask me for a follow back i never say no! :) **

**spread the word about my story please it would mean so much to know my writing is appreciated! and if you have one you would like me to read and review, let me know! i promise to be honest! :) **

**lots of love,**

**lexi xxx**


	14. confessions

****nialls pov:

its been a few weeks since our classes got changed and i had gotten really close with one of the girls, harley. she was hot! like majorly hot! but she was so kind and fun and smart at the same time! ive never really had a girlfriend before, coz alls ive had is stupid little crushes, but something about harley... i dunno... it just felt like more than a crush.

harleys pov:

'ok' i started telling the girls, 'so maybe i like niall... ALOT! but i dont think hes that interested in me, not even as friends :( ill be talking to him and he just stares off into space or blank me, its as if im annoying him and it makes me act all nervous and awkward, and add that with a really cute guy it has trouble spelt ALL over it!' it felt so good to let it all off my chest!

sadies pov:

it had been 8 and a bit months since my mum had dropped the news she was pregnant and i was sooooo happy! and it had seemed to bring our family alot closer now! my mum was due any day and i was soooo excited to meet my new little brother or sister! my mum had started getting contractions so had been taken into hospital, josh and luke were out with their friends and i was looking after kim who was in bed. i was so anxious to what was going to happen so i decided to call the girls to see if they wanted to stay over. it ended up being me, mya, amy, harley and geneley. harley had just confessed her love for niall and we were all so happy for her, we could all see how madly inlove niall was with her, she just seemed blind to it all!

myas pov:

i had grown so close to sadie now that her family was like mine, especially her brothers, so it wasnt a suprise when josh decided to jump on top of me when he came in from his night out, however, i couldnt ignore the look he gave gen, or the look she gave him back! i pointed it out to sades, we deffinatly had some investgating to do!


	15. Aliyah

SADIES POV

i was woken up by kim crying. i looked over at my clock, 6:00am. great. me and the girls didnt get to sleep untill 3 :( i dragged myself out of bed and into kimberlys room.

'i keep hearing a monster down stairs' she sobbed to me.

i tried calming her down but she was adamant she could hear banging, so i decided to go an investigate. i cautiously walked down the stairs, inspecting every room slowly, i got to the kitchen to find my dad passed out asleep on the kitchen counter. i rolled my eyes as i woke him up.

'hows mum doing?' i asked him as he looked at me grogily

'oh thats why im here, i thought you should here this in person instead of over the phone...'

'and...' i was starting to become anxious

'and... you have a new baby sister'

i was so happy! i said all along that i didnt mind if it was a girl or a boy but i was secretly hoping for a sister.

'shhh!' my dad told me while i was in mid scream

'sorry' i whispered 'whats she called?'

'aliyah'

'aliyah' i repeated grinning to myself

'we'll wait for your brothers and kim to wake-up and ill take you all in to see her'

omg kim! i forgot all about her! i explained to my dad what had happened and ran up to her, but id been taking too long and she had already woken up josh and luke i told them about aliyah and we all raced to get ready, i ran into my room and fell over mya! the girls! i completely forgot! i quickly wrote them a note...

_hi girls!  
>so sorry i didnt tell you but yesterday my mum was having pains and was taken to hospital, the babys just been born this morining! i have a new sister called aliyah! ARHHH :D sooooo happy! shes been born really early though so we have had to go the hospital now to see her before they start doing all the tests and stuff! im so sorry to leave you! help yourself to food and my shower and anything you want! mya knows where it all is! you can stay for aslong as you want aswell, ill be back about 10 with pictures! whats the bet i come home and you are all still fast asleep and havnt even seen this? hahaha anyway i really am sorry :( xxxx<em>

__and with that i ran to the car to meet my new sister! :D

**heyy guyssss! sorry its only a filler, i havnt had any ideas lately but i havnt updated for a while either so i had to do something :P hope you enjoyed it! and thanks for all the amazing reviews you have all been giving me! :) xxx**


	16. amy and louis sitting in a tree! :'

AMYS POV:

i was so happy for sadie! we all knew she wanted a little sister soooo badly! she had rung us saying she was going to be a little later and be home about 12, but we didnt mind, we were still too happy for her! it was about half 10 and the door bell rung, nobody looked as if they were going to get up and answer it so i reluctantly hauled myself from the couch and draged myself to the door, i opened it to find louis, zayn and liam standing there! NO! i cant sleep with clothes on, well i can but not loads, so i had the shortest shorts on EVER and a really thin vest :( i could see the amused looks they were giving me! i felt so ashamed :( 'come in' i said before running upstairs to get changed, i quickly put on a pair of leggings, a t-shirt and a dark grey apparell. we sat talking for abit until liam said 'um wheres sades?' oops :S we forgot they were going out! :') 'oh well shes at the hospital' i saw his face fill with worry and i realised how it must have come across!

'shes ok! its her mum, she had the baby'

the relief that spread across his face was unmissable and he ran out the room with his phone in his hand.

'so amy...'

i turned to look at louis and he looked at everyone else in their own conversations and then looked back to me

'i was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me tonight? yanno, like on a date?'

KJSDFHSDJK! HE WAS ASKING ME OUT! OMG! OH. MY. GODDDDDDDDDDDD.!

'yeah' i grinned at him, 'that would be nice'

he smiled back, 'great! well ive gotta go, work calls, ill see you later though'

he stood up and gave me a small peck on the cheek. i smiled and blushed as i walked him to the door, 'bye!' i called to him! today was going to be a great day!

**heyy guyssss! hope you enjoyed this chapter! and thanks for all the amazing reviews you have all been giving me! :) also, ive started writing a new story called one direction: living the high life, so check it out and let me know what you think! i know this one and love at first sight have been pretty similar so i have a completely different story line for it! its about a girl band on tour with them, and their famous in it, so it should be good! im really excited about writing it aswell so let me know what you think!:D xxx**


End file.
